


The Way You Look At Me

by NeapolitanGirls



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Cad gets a bit feral, First Time, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Content, Sexual Frustration, Smut, just a little bit of feral as a treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24054592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeapolitanGirls/pseuds/NeapolitanGirls
Summary: The most unexpected difference was those times he could clearly see something like lust in Cad’s eyes. It always caught him off guard at the moment and to be honest he wasn’t really sure what to do about it. It wasn't that he didn’t reciprocate the feeling. It was something about Cad specifically.
Relationships: Caduceus Clay/Fjord
Comments: 1
Kudos: 160





	The Way You Look At Me

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't proofread but here's some smut,,,,,

He'd never thought of Cad as a sexual being until after their whole relationship began. After they had both confessed Fjord started(more like allowed himself to without feeling ashamed) noticing Cad more often. At first, he noticed all the little things he did like when he put a little extra on his plate when he made the group dinner or how he liked to nuzzle Fjord’s neck while they were sleeping. The most unexpected difference was those times he could clearly see something like lust in Cad’s eyes. It always caught him off guard at the moment and to be honest he wasn’t really sure what to do about it. It wasn't that he didn’t reciprocate the feeling. It was something about Cad specifically. He doesn't know if it’s because of his previous lack of thought about Cad like that or something else but every time he saw that look he just short-circuited.

  


Part of what got him about it was how primal Cad’s eyes seemed. It was so different from how calm he usually was and it looked like the only thing keeping him back was the lack of action from Fjord himself. Just the thought of what could happen if Fjord did act on this made his head spin. He wasn’t some blushing virgin but it just felt like it was different from any time before.

  


So instead of making any moves, he took the few bits of time alone he had to rut into his own hand.

  


Currently, he was doing just that in the bathroom at the tavern they had decided to stay in. They were just talking and drinking when he looked over and saw Cad. Eyes lidded and dazed. Fjord was sitting right next to him and swallowed when he realized how their thighs were touching. As soon as Cad smiled at him Fjord stood up and mumbled something about the bathroom before running off.

  


He locked the door and leaned against the door with a sigh. After splashing some water in his face in a futile attempt to pretend he wasn’t just going to get himself off in a public bathroom he started fumbling with his belt.

  
This was becoming a problem. He knew he should just talk to him. He probably already noticed his weird behavior anyway. Even Beau started noticing how jumpy he has been.

  


As he came back down, he did his best to cool himself down and braced himself for walking back out to his friends. Unfortunately, as soon as he walked out he bumped right into his frustrations. Cad, fortunately, caught him before he fell completely to the ground but it didn’t help calm his nerves any.

  


“Hey there” Fjord was beyond embarrassed and stumbled out something that sounded sort of like a ‘hey’. Caduceus just smiled. “I came to see if you were all right?”

  


“Oh, uh yeah. I’m fine. Why?”

  


“You seemed a bit upset.” Cad looked worried and Fjord felt a spike of guilt. “Did you get hurt at some point?”

  


“No, I’m not hurt or anything. I-“ He started chewing on his lip. He didn’t want him to worry over him especially if it was something this stupid. “Can we uh can we talk?”

  


“Sure. Do you want to go to the room?” The implication made Fjord flush but he did nod before letting Cad lead them up.

  


When they got to the room Fjord sat down on the edge of the bed. Cad chose to keep standing by the door.

  


“So, I think you’ve probably noticed how uh weird I’ve been lately.” Cad hummed in agreement. “ and I don’t want you to worry or anything. It’s not super important or anything-“

  


“If it’s affecting you it’s important,” Cad interjected. His long furry ears twitched downwards. “Sorry, continue”

  


“Right, well um…” Fjord suddenly felt like he was too far away. “Can you come here?” Cad slowly walked over to the bed and took Fjord’s hand. “Thanks. Um well, It’s just sometimes you look at me in a way it feels everything kinda feels… like it’s like so much and I don’t know why.” He didn’t think he was making much sense if Cad’s expression was anything to go by. “I mean it’s not like this is the part that should be new to me but for some reason it is?”

  


“Fjord I think I’m a little lost. You don't like the way I look at you?”

  


“No no, I DO like the way you look at me! That’s the problem.” He wasn’t doing this right. Fjord sighed and tried to collect his thoughts a bit. “Its when you look at me like you were at the table a while ago.” He saw understanding dawn in Caduceus’s eyes. He also saw a bit of pink start to dust his cheeks.

  


“Oh”

  


“Yeah, It’s just a bit overwhelming I think”

  


“I- I’m so sorry Fjord I didn't want to make you uncomfortable. I didn’t think it was that obvious.” His ears drooped down and he let go of his hand. “I’ll try harder. I don't want you to feel bad.”

  


“You aren’t!” Fjord grabbed his hand again. “I’m not explaining this right. I’m not asking you to stop.” He put a hand behind the others head and leaned in for a kiss. It was sweet and helped ground Fjord’s spinning head for a bit. After he pulled away he touched their foreheads together. “I’m saying that I feel the same way I just I’m nervous I guess.” Caduceus pupils were blown wide and the blush on his face deepened.

  


He didn't say anything as he kissed him again. This time it was passionate and made Fjord’s heart race. He pulled Cad closer and moaned when Cad licked open his mouth. He pulled back for air and felt his breath leave as soon as he saw the look on Cad’s face.

  


“Caddy-“ he whined. His boyfriend's face was flushed and his eyes looked almost completely black with a thin ring of violet at the edge. His ears were twitching and his mouth hung open as he breathed deeply. Cad kept looking him up and down like he couldn’t decide where to start.

  


“I feel like I’m the one who should be nervous. This whole thing isn’t something I have much experience with.”

  


“My experience isn’t really helping to be honest.”Fjord looked down at their clasped hands. “I don’t really have experience in a relationship like this one.” One where the other person actually cared for him. It went unsaid but Caduceus understood.

  


“Well, then I guess we’ll figure this out together.”

  


Cad squeezed his hand and tilted Fjord’s head back into a kiss. Fjord felt Cad’s other hand land on his thigh and he had no idea why that was so hot. He moaned again as Cad started stroking up and down his thigh.

  


“I’m gonna have to confess something. I literally just came like five minutes ago.” Cad’s eyes widened as he went even redder.

  


“W-what do you mean?” Fjord looked away embarrassed.

  


“After you looked at me like that at the table I… got a little ahead of myself.”

  


“That's what you-“ Cad’s hand was still on his thigh and Fjord felt his grip push a little harder. Then he started to feel sloppy kisses being pressed down his neck. 

Cad was more full of energy than Fjord had ever seen from him before and it started to make Fjord’s clothes feel very unnecessary. Suddenly he slowed down to a stop.

  


“Is this all okay?” Fjord could still feel his breath on his neck.

  


“Yes, yes please,” Cad lifted his head to look him in the eyes. He must have seen what he wanted because right after Cad gripped his waist and switched their places so Fjord was sitting in his lap.

  


“Better?”

  


“Yeah” Fjord felt breathless. Even though he was now on top he felt dwarfed by Cad’s hands still on his hips. Cad’s height mainly came from his long legs but he was still a couple inches taller than Fjord when they were sitting like this. Cad started stroking his sides and Fjord leaned in to nuzzle his neck. As he started placing kisses down his neck Cad gripped his hips and pulled him even closer. Fjord gasped as he felt Cad’s interest against his thigh. He heard a rumble from Cad’s chest that brought a shiver down his back.

  


Fjord wanted to test something. He took a breath and bit down on Caduceus’s shoulder as he grinded down. Cad moaned and started moving Fjord’s hips for him so he could feel him. Fjord started getting his hands under Caduceus’s shirt as he continued nibbling his collarbone. He let go to try and pull Cad’s shirt completely off but Cad took the opportunity to capture his lips in a heavy kiss. Fjord patted his shoulder to signal him to stop and pulled his shirt off.

  


“I thought maybe we could lose the clothes” Cad smiled and hummed in agreement before giving a quick kiss. Fjord shimmed off his lap to get his pants off before realizing he still had his boots on. He tried to hurry up and pull his boots off quickly but fell off balance. Cad smiled clearly amused at his eagerness but didn’t say anything. Fjord got up and tried to play it off and was grateful for his boyfriend’s kind silence. After Fjord finally got all of his clothes off Caduceus wasted no time and pulled him back on his lap.

  


“Fuck” Fjord rested his arms up on Cad’s shoulders and looked him up and down. Pink chest hair swirled down to the hair framing his cock. Cad’s cock matched the rest of him. It wasn’t as thick as Fjord’s but it was long and flushed pink. Fjord took one hand and slowly made his way to take both of them in hand. Caduceus bucked up as soon as he touched them and Fjord noticed his precum coming out.

  


“S-sorry” Cad’s voice was much rougher than he had heard and that rumble in his chest started up again.

  


“Don’t be” Fjord leaned in for a sloppy kiss and moaned as he started moving his hand on both of them. The pace was fast and he gathered their precum to slick his way. Cad looked debauched already and Fjord could now contently say that the deep rumble in his chest was definitely a purr. Cad tried his best not to buck too hard so as not to throw Fjord off.

  


There was little warning before Caduceus gave a deep growl as he flipped them over so Fjord was on his back. He moved Fjord’s hand out of the way and started grinding down. He kissed him harshly and accidentally knocked their teeth against each other before pulling back just a little bit and licking into his mouth. Fjord moaned at the unexpected turn and started moving his hips with Cad. At first, Caduceus didn’t have much of a rhythm so Fjord grabbed his hips and tried to guide him. When he opened his eyes back up he saw what was easily going to become his favorite sight he's ever seen. Cad looked blissed out with his mouth hanging open staring straight back at Fjord. He quickly came to that sight and pulled Cad down in a kiss. A few seconds later Cad followed and came against both their chests. He then nuzzled back down against Fjord’s neck and collapsed still purring lightly.

  


“Caddy,” Fjord felt another nuzzle in response. “I love you but you are a bit heavy” Cad nuzzled in and gave a little kiss before rolling over. He tugged Fjord closer before he even had a chance to move closer on his own. Fjord found his place snuggled into Cad’s fuzzy side.

  


“So, you do like the way I look at you?” Fjord snorted at the sudden question and nodded. “Hmm, that’s nice to know” Fjord hummed in agreement and smiled as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
